eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Awakened (House Item)
| altname =The Awakened| }} Book Text Transcribed from a stone tablet buried beneath a broken alter somewhere in the Dragon Isles. They were created to serve. That was their only purpose. Hand to hold and carry, wings to ease their travel and scales because they were born of scale. Generation upon generation of droag served her and worshipped her in their home, the Plane of Sky Over time, in addition to their duties with her Temple, the droag also undertook the enforcement of the laws. The laws were created by the dragons to guide lesser beings. Obeying the law gave the droag structure and purpose. It enhanced their obedience to their creator. Enforcing the laws allowed them to punish those who did not believe. Time always moves forward, as rain from the sky forms streams, then rivers and finally flows into the seas. Even water in a stagnat pond will find its way into circulation again. Long seasons cycled over and again. In time, the droag found themselves keepers of the faith in a place removed from their deep ties to the past. Now, some would say that this is the test of the faith: to remain true in spite of the absence of the leader that inspired such belief. For the droag, the absence did not lessen their faith in the collective sense. But one here and another there began to question in their hearts whether they followed the true course. Such questioning would go against the teachings of their faith, which had sustained them through upheaval. Those who lacked faith and said so publicly went against the droags' doctrine as well as their laws. Order had to be maintained. Those who questioned any part of the ancient teachings were sentenced to death. Faith in the absence of signs can sometimes be difficult to maintain. However, those looking for signs will often find them. And so it was for the most faithful. And so it was for those of lesser faith. Each saw the signs necessary to continue onward on their chosen paths. The dragon Isles, the home of the droags in the new and uncertain lands, were secluded and safe. Populated with what they considered to be lesser beings, the droafs assered their dominance and constructed temples for their faith. They used what labor was available as well as labor brought to them The temples did not have to be made by the faithful, just for them. Seasons rolled foward. The droag continued their rituals and their worship. Many rituals remained as they had always been. Others, however changed. Chants were rewritten in secret and offered in lower, hushed voices. Those who changed the chants relocated themselves to other islands. Outwardly, nothing changd. Inwardly everthing was different. Those who come to the Dragon Isles now would not know at first that there are differences between this droaf coloney and the next. The faithful, however, know that a divide exists that cannont be reversed with time or prayer. Where there is faith, there is also strength in abundance. And the Awakened are strong in both mind and body.